Things Change
by Sayylor
Summary: When things happen...Things Change
1. Greetings

Yes, I finally did it. This is my new story. Hope you enjoy. All human no wings. I changed the ages around a lot. Max Fang Iggy Nudge-16 Ella-13 Angel Gazzy-8. On to the story.

* * *

"No"

"Maxie come on"

"I am not going"

"Ugh, your sooo stubborn"

"And your annoying"

"Please" Bambi eyes

I can't resist bambi eyes

"Fine but nothing pink"

"OK!"

And that my friends is Ella my baby sister. I'll explain myself. I'm Maximum (Max) Ride. I'm 16 a Sophomore at Coronado High School in Scottsdale,AZ. I live with my mom Valencia Martinez. My 'dad' is underneath a jail. He was a wack job sisters are Angel and Ella and my bother is Cody but everyone calls him Gazzy. My bestfriend Nick (Fang) Smith. My close friends Jeff (Iggy) Smith. Monique (Nudge) Franta . My boyfriend is Dylan Monroy. Thats my life. Right now my Sister Ella is making me let her dress me for the first day of school. Ugh everyones so dramatic. It's just the first day of school. She said to flaten my hair so thats what I'm doing right now.

"And finished" Ella said proudly

"Oh my god" I said in amazment

"I know right!" Ella exclaimed

"This is amazing"

"Wow Max its cool to hear YOU say that Ms. I-Don't-care-for-clothes"

Ok so I don't care but this was amazing. I was expecting a dress,heels,and makeup. Nope. I got my favorite shirt. A Batman shirt with ripped skinny jeans and my DC* sneakers. Right now I love Ella.

"Thank you so much Ella." i gave her a quick hug and then pushed her out to change. After I changed I looked in my mirror. I love this look. I went down stairs and took some bacon mom made.

"Honey you look..."

"I owe it all to Ella"

"Really?"

"Really"

"She didn't make you...girly"

"I know I love her when shes like this"

"OK hurry up before your late and you need to take Ella to school, I already dropped Angel and Gazzy off"

"OK mom will due"

"Thank you"

"Yep" I walked to the end of the stairs.

"ELLA" I screamed

"WHAT" she screamed back

"We need to leave"I said now seeing that she was right there

"Ok I'm coming"

"Hurry"

"Mkay"

I hurried up and brushed my teeth and hair one more time. Ella still wasn't down here and ready.

"Ella come on"

"Kay coming"

she came down and was nothing but pink. Pink shirt pink skirt and pink flats.

"Wow you give me a headache"

"Ha ha Max very funny"

After that we went and got inot the car and left. I pulled into her schools parking lot and she took off. Oh well she was here so i left. When I got to school all I saw was a bunch of students.

"Hey" Fang said

"Hey" I said

"Where are hte others" Fang said

"I was just about to ask" I said

"Maaaaax" Nudge called

"I think there over there" I said pointing

"No duh" Fang said

"Don't get all smart with me"

"OOOO I'm so scared"

"RAWR" I said

We busted out laughing. See I love times like these. We walked over to are friends and family.(Nudge and Iggy). Then she showed up.

"Hello" Lissa said. We were enemies. I just don't like her. She was Fang's girl. He could do much better though. She dresses like a slut. I mean can those shorts get any smaller. No.

"Hi" everyone said but didn't want to. I just stood there. She had Fang wrapped around her finger. She just took him away from us like that.

"I hate Lissa" Nudge said

"Join the club" me and Iggy said at the same time.

Thats it for now! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know about anything just pm me or review. speaking abot reviews can i get some maybe. 3

~Luna


	2. Breakups

Hey I'm back. Hope you enjoy. If you look at my profile its really screwd up. I'm so so sorry about that. I tried to fix it but it just won't change for some reason. Enough lets get to the story.

* * *

** Fang's P.O.V**

I hate when Lissa does this. She just drags me away. She says I need to be popular like her. I don't want to be. Its just stuck up kids. Like right now. I'm forced to talk to them and there all dumb.

"Did you hear about Ryan's party?" Kaley asked

"Omg I did" Kiera said

"His dad was really upset" Jake said

" What happened?" I asked

"Really, you don't know?" Jake asked

"Obviously not" I said

"OK, so Blake set the couch on fire and then spilled beer all over" Jake explained

"WOW" I said

"Yah, baby don't we have to go?" Lissa asked me

"Yah sure" I said

"Let's go then, Bye" Lissa said over her shoulder

"Bye people" I said

I jogged up to Lissa. We turned the corner when I grabbed her hand and kissed her. She was surprised at first but relaxed. It just turned into a makeout session when the bell rang. We pulled away and went to are class. My first class was with Iggy. Fun.

I went and took my seat in 's class and Iggy sat beside me. that's when he started.

"I saw that whole scene" Iggy said

"You did?" I asked not at all shocked

"Yah, you don't like it do you?" He asked

"What you mean"

"You know who you should be with"

"No, plus she has a boyfriend"

"Not anymore"

My jaw dropped open whe he said that. What did he mean? did he do something?

"What do you mean 'Not anymore'?" I asked him

"I heard from Nudge they split today, turns out he cheated and she like someone else but Nudge wont tell me that"

"Who do you think it is?"

" I think its-" He got cut off by coming in.

"Hello class I'm I will be your History teacher this year" said

"Hello" Eveyone said

"I will take roll call" Mrs. Kerry said

"James"

"Here"

"Krista"

"Here"

"Jeff"

"Iggy"

"What?"

"My names Iggy"

"OK? Iggy"

"Here"

"Nick"

"Fang" I said

"OK? Fang"

"Here" I said. She did the rest and gave us are first assignment.

"We will not have homework till next week" said

everyone cheered. The bell rang and I got up.

"So when you going to ask her?" Iggy said

"I don't know I have to dump Lissa first" I answered

"Speaking of the devil" I ggy said

"Hey baby" Lissa said

"Look I need to tell you something"

"OK what?"

"Were through" I said simply

"W W What" She was on the verge of tears

"Yah we are" I said walking away with Iggy" I asked

"Yah multiple times" He said

"WOW" I said

* * *

**Max's P.O.V.**

"I just don't see us in the future" I said simpley. Me and Dylan are over. I like someone else plus he cheated on me. WITH LISSA!. I have to tell Fang. I can't talk to him now though. He's the one I li-

"Hey bestie!" Nudge called

"Hey Nudge" I said

"So how'd it go?"

"Good"

"Are you going to ask Fang now?"

"Not yet I can't right now"

"Ugh, y not"

" 'cause I'm nervious"

" OK"

* * *

So it was very short but more as a filler. I'm happy about this. Reviews are much love. Thanks


	3. Max's Prank

Heyy, to start off Ive been bad, I ahvent updated in FOREVER so heres this. I'll make the fax later and of course Eggy sorry all u niggy fans but I support Eggy. But fax comes later don't worry. Now on with it.

* * *

Max P.O.V.

"Hii" I said to Nudge. Were on the phone talking about something.

"Heyy so u going to do it" She said

"No I'm not, but I'm going to prank him"

"Look I already told Iggy who's gonna tell Fang"

"What! why did u tell him"

"So u guys get together faster because the spring fling is coming up in only 3 weeks, can u believe it! 3 weeks, my god"

"First off ok second Its 3 WEEKS away Nudge"

"ok"

"Look I'm gonna get him back for his prank that he did"

"What he do?"

"He dyed my hair freaking PINK!"

"OMG he sooo likes u!"

"Look nudge y don't u just come over so we can think of a plan together"

"OK let me ask"

she went and asked. I finished my English. It was really easy, well for me at least. Its weird I'm really good at school. I never thought I would be. Well I am a nerd like I work at a freaking comic book store so, yah make sense.

"OK my mom said yah, so I'm coming now"

"K see ya"

* * *

"We could pull that off if we really try" Nudge said. She was over now and we were making a plan.

"ELLA" Insert scream

"WHAT" Ella screamed back

"COME HERE"

"What we need her for?" Nudge asked

"She has a major crush on Iggy"

"OH"

"Yah"

"What do u want dear sis?" Ella asked

"Prank, U in or not?"

"IN of course but who?"

"Fang but its in his house so we can get Iggy to"

"LOVE how u think!" Ella exlaimed before running out

"GET READY WE DOIN THIS THING TODAY!"

"KK"

"OK u ready Nudge?"

"Yah, I'm really nervous though" She said

"Good, lets do this"

"What about Ella?

"Duh" I said getting up "Getting her no-" I was cut short by Ella

"HURRY UP SLOW PEOPLE!" Ella said

"God she can be fast but put a good outfit together!" Nudge said

"Ugh sure lets go"

* * *

"Hii Mrs. Smith, We wanted to know if we could please help out and do your laundry for u?" I said sweetly

"Sure Max I could use some help after all need to make dinner before the boys get home from there basketball game" Mrs. Smith said " And please call me Sierra"

"Thank u so much, Mrs.- I mean Sierra" I said

"Your welcome and show the others around, because I know U know how to get around u know this house just like your own" She said. She was right I do.

"Will do" I said letting myself in.

"Hi Mrs. Smith I'm Nudge" Said Nudge and shook her hand

"Please u all can call me Sierra"

"Ok thank u so much" Nudge said then stood by me

"Hi Sierra" Ella said. Even though Ella has been in here, she doesn't remember because she was like 2.

"Hi Ella I haven't seen u in years" Sierra said and hugged her

"U to and thank u so much"

"Anything u girls ask, any friends of Fang's" She said. See even his parents call him Fang.

Well I showed them around then we went back to Iggy's room.

"Kay guys I know where his dye is"

"How do u know?" Nudge asked

"Uh hello I know where everything is" I said

"O" She said. I went to the closet and opened it. I walked in and dug around and found it.

"Found it" I said cheerfully

"Ya,ya,ya" Ella cheered

"So happy" Nudge said happily

"OK u guys go get there laundry Ill Do the shampoo and get the mix ready for the clothes and make sure there separate" I said and we started. OK for Fang is All white because he always wears black so whites good. I put it in his shampoo. And next was Iggy. His is Pink. I let Ella pick it out so it makes sense. I put it in there then went to the laundry room where the girls were.

"OK Fangs are in right now" Ella informed me

"OK Here we go" I said putting all the dye in

"Next is Iggy's" Nudge said

"Here We go again" I said then put all the dye in which was pink

"How is it going up there" Sierra said which spooked us all

"Good" We all said

"OK u guys can have some food if u want" She said. She was REALLY nice.

"Thank u Sierra we will" I said

"OK Bye"

"Bye" I said

" Kay guys there finished lets look" I said with a grin. When we saw them we all high fived each other. They looked so kool. well as kool as they can be.

"Now let's fold them and put them in the away so they wont see them right away" I said then We all scurried off. I did Fang's while they did Iggy's. When we finished we regrouped.

"OK u guys got the night clothes?" I asked

"Yep everything" Ella said with a ugly face 'cause when she said everything she meant EVERYTHING.

"Good put them in there bathrooms then meet in the hall"

"Kay" They said. We finished quick and went down stairs. We had a little food then found Sierra in the living room.

"OK Sierra we finished" I said

"Thank u girls so much" She said hugging us all

"NO problem just make sure when they get home tell them to take a shower fist because we don't want them ruining the new clothes" I said

"Will do girls, good night"

"Night" we all said

* * *

"That was so kool" Nudge said

"See told ya, always tell me if u need a prank done I'm like the queen of pranks" I said

"Will do well I gotta go know" Nudge said

"Aw OK maybe this Friday u can spend the night" Ella said

"Yah we can spend the whole weekend like girls weekend" Nudge said

"U know what, We can for a day we can go out to the m-m-mall" I said

"OMG thx so much Max we will have sooo much fun" Nudge said

"WOW when did Nice Max kick in?" Ella said jokingly

"IM really happy we pulled that off"

"Yah well I need to go my moms texting me, BYE" Nudge said Before walking out

"Well Ella thank u for helping" I said giving her a hug

"Yah Max anytime anything just ask" Ella said

"Well good night"

"Night" Ella said walking out to

* * *

Loved righting this guys. Hope u like reading it. Next will be Fangs reaction and prank to get her back. What do u think will happen? with much love Bye

~Luna


	4. Max will pay

Fang's P.O.V

"Good game everyone" I called to everyone while in the locker room. I am captain of the basketball team. I know, Mr. Silent, the captain. No one ever thought I would be the captain. Turns out when you don't talk, listen well, and do well, the coaches like you. They made Iggy co- captain. Today, we won 23-19, and I honestly don't know how.

"Can we leave yet?" whined Dylan._ Dylan. _I hated him so much. And now that he cheated on my best friend gave me a bigger reason to hate him. Usually coach lets me dismiss everyone, he says he's training me to be a coach since I'm "so good".

"Whatever, just make sure you're here at 6:00(AM) tomorrow for practice" I said. After everyone cleared out me and Iggy got in my car to drive home. '_man was I ready for a shower_' I thought, '_and food'._

As I walked through the door, I smelled some really good stuff.

"Mom! We're home" I yelled signaling our arrival. Iggy went straight to take a shower. I sent my stuff down, and went to look for our mother. I found her in the smaller living room, reading a book. I looked at the books name '_Maximum Ride'_ by James Patterson. My mother loved his books, sometimes it scared me.

"Oh, honey you should have me you were there" She said and got up, "I'll go heat up dinner"

"Ok mom, what's for dinner anyways?" I asked

"Your favorites" She said and walked to the kitchen. _'Pizza and chicken'_ I thought and smirked. Even though we had abs, we loved junk food. Even at midnight, we'd be eating. It was crazy how we weren't fat. Well, we did workout everyday so that's and advantage. Basketball also is an advantage. As I walked to my bedroom to shower, all I smelled was are delicious food.

* * *

"So, how was the game? Did you guys win?" mom asked us and I just kind of shrugged

"We won, but I don't know how. They we're better than us no doubt, but overall we won" I said and eat

"That's good" that was all we said. We weren't much of a talkative family, so we didn't mind at all.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

"**WAKE UP"** my brother yelled. I immediately jumped up and punched his arm. "ow" I thought I heard. It was dark in my room, thanks to all the black things. I just reached in and grabbed anything and threw It on. As I walked down stairs I noticed Iggys clothes were pink and his hair.

"IGGY WHAT ARE YOU WEARING" I basically screamed. I was so shocked.

"Oh, yah mom said she accidently spilled color in my clothes" He said and I got suspicious. As I looked down, all I saw was white.

"oh mY GOD" I blurted out. I ran to the mirror and sure enough, even my hair was white. I know what happen.

"We're leaving mom" I said and hurried to get Iggy

"Be careful boys" She called back.

Max was SO getting pranked back for this.

* * *

**OHH a cliffhanger. SO, what do you think his prank? Or do you think Iggy will also help him?**


	5. Pretty AN

**HEYY**

**For all of you who read this (no one hah), I'm making some changes**

**~ It's the week before the last week of school**

**~Fang's family is rich**

**~They don't live in Arizona **

**~They all do really good in class (all honors)**

**That is all I have. Sorry if you don't like it, but I do. I will be posting this on Wattpad also.**

** SarinaPhantomhive**

**Is mi Wattpad. I hope to post more, both on here, and Wattpad. I'll post more on Wattpad possibly, just because I feel like it's a bigger community. I feel like no one likes mi pathetic stories, so why stay here? But for those who do (hah no one again) I'll stay. **

**Review^^**


End file.
